


Shitty Gossip

by LycheeRambutan



Series: SNK Fanart [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: SNK Drabble : Hange and Levi are colleagues and friends at the Stohess Art and Design School. Levi’s a professor of fashion and grooming while Hange’s a History of Art professor. This happened on a Thursday before the semester ended. It’s pre relationship.





	Shitty Gossip

Is it possible for a relationship to begin based on gossip. Do two people who appear to be have complementary traits have a chance of pursuing a romantic relationship? Hange hypothesised that it was possible even if the other person, whom her colleagues have been trying to matchmake with her was neat-freak Levi. A definite contrast to Hange’s, systematic-disorganized personality.

Right now Hange was eavesdropping a pair of assistant lecturers named Sasha and Connie, who were saying that it would be a match made in heaven, as Hange will benefit from having someone who could help make her life more organised. Hange frowned at that accusation, she knew that most people that her office looked like a hurricane just flew past, but these brats barely knew her. She does not need someone to manage her life, maybe as a romantic partner but not as a life coach or something, so seriously their comments were unjustified. With anger simmering, she tiptoed towards them wanting to correct them. She was about to come out of her hiding place to confront the two when Levi walked past her and pulled her aside by her hair. He tugged quickly but gently startling Hange who almost gasped out loud.

“Are you eavesdropping on them?” he asked. They have known each other for ten years since they started as assistant lecturers and now full lecturers. Levi always knew when Hange was being a busybody.

Hange knew it was better to be honest so she sighed and told him. “You know I never loiter around the hall unless there’s something happening. Anyway what are you doing here? Need a model to demonstrate hair washing?”

Levi let go of her hair majestic hair ponytail and signalled her to follow him to his office. When he passed her, Hange caught a whiff of Levi’s perfume and her heart melted. He smelled good but suddenly she felt awkward doing that. Especially after hearing about the gossip.

They walked past Connie and Sasha who asked them about the weather, “Going out to celebrate the end of semester senpai? Connie here is treating me to Italian tonight.“ Sasha greeted them while grinning sheepishly.

Levi paused and glanced at them. “Instead of gossiping while putting up posters all over the faculty, why don’t you two open a booth at the main lobby to invite students to the career expo. Find a more active approach to attract people there.”

Connie grinned bigger and saluted Levi, “Will do senpai, that’s a good idea.”

Levi nodded and went on his way, while

Hange winked at the assistants as she followed Levi. When they reached Levi’s door she saw that the door was locked. Levi reached into his bag for his keys

.

.

Meanwhile, Hange looked into the distance, to the corridor where Sasha and Connie was. She repeated the gossip in her mind, but… there was no way Levi and her could ever be more than what they are now, friends, colleagues, teammates.

Levi eyed Hange with a questioning gaze as he slotted his key into the door. He was sure she was overthinking as usual over some stupid gossip the assistants talked about. As he opened his office door, Hange turned to him. Her eyes were looking dull and tired.

“Hey, it’s been a long day and I haven’t washed my hair since last week. I should go back and wash up first and we can meet later? Like tomorrow when I’ve finished writing my proposal.”

Levi wondered which proposal was she talking about, she was planning to research a lot of things and has been up to her elbows with proposal writing. Levi didn’t think it was proper for him to comment on her work so late in the day, so he minutely pushed himself on his toes to reach her ponytail. Her magnificent bushy ponytail was her go to hairstyle for everyday class. Now messier since it’s at the end of a busy working day

.

 

.

He squeezed her unruly ponytail for a second and let go. “It doesn’t feel that greasy. Next time when you have time, come by the school beauty parlour. I’ll get Ymir and Historia to wash and treat your hair. We just brought in some new hair treatment brands to test. The hairdressers out there don’t know shit about how they can do more for your hair beyond conditioning.”

Hange laughed, “At least I get a good gossip from Moblit about Erwin’s new secret love interest. So see you around Levi.”

It took Levi a second to realize why Moblit would be doing Hange’s hair. Moblit Berner who was Hange’s former assistant quit last year after heart surgery and became a hairdresser at his own salon. While digesting that fact, Levi went straight into his office and left Hange outside.

As for Hange, she watched Levi enter his office and wondered if she should just join him and make up some excuse about not wanting to wash her hair since he said it wasn’t that greasy. But her emotional side told her that she better get home and rest, and maybe sleep on her thoughts. So she followed her thoughts and turned away towards her car, thinking of home.

Meanwhile Levi reached his desk and turned around to see Hange not following him into his office. She has been acting weird lately. Weird as in not being literally in his personal space after classes. Or during weekends when they need to do some extra work around the faculty, she didn’t linger around like she used to. But Levi didn’t dwell long on it, knowing that Hange would soon get the hang of her dilemma or problems, whatever that made her like that. She was always logical, and he counted on that side of her to bounce back to a more positive note. He hoped that she should be acting like her regular self soon.

Levi sat down and opened his study planner, he should be thinking about his next semester’s study plans but instead he was thinking that, maybe he should have invited Hange to have dinner outside. Take her mind off things. Hange might need some friend’s intervention to settle the things chasing her moods away. He wanted to care and do more as her friend, since they knew each other for several years now. But he thought that she needed space this time. He’ll bother her tomorrow or in a few days. Her hair will need washing and next time he’ll catch her at an earlier time than today when she wasn’t that tired looking. Levi looked back at his planner and pushed Hange back into the threshold of his mind to deal about later.

Getting it on with the pre relationship mood.

 


End file.
